Unwanted Love
by MoonWolf7
Summary: Kagome has been betrothed to the snobbish future taiyoukai of the western lands, but does fate have a different plan in mind for her? And what happens when a witch's potion transforms Kagome! Let the adventures begin! (Kag?Inu? Slight AU
1. Betrothed

Hiya! I'm Moon Wolf. This is my very first fanfic, so please be blunt. If you like it, tell me, if you don't, tell me, but please let me know what I could fix, otherwise your criticism won't help me at all. I tried to convey the characters correctly, but some, like Kagome, for instance, I changed so that they fit their role in this story. After all, I'm the author, so I can twist their personalities a little. **laughs maniacally** Anyway, in this fic, Kagome and Inuyasha are full demons, as is Sesshomaru (duh!), and I'm still thinking on who else I should have in here. I might have Sango and Miroku, but give me your thoughts on that. (Damn, this is long!) Updates may or may not be slow; it really depends on how fast inspiration comes to me. I won't say that I'll only update if I get such-and-such amount of reviews, because, honestly, if only one person reviews, I'll probably continue just for that one person. But, reviews do help! **smiles** and I wouldn't mind a hand-full of them **holds out basket with sign 'Reviews' on it** Anyway, I'll let you get to the story now; besides, this is a damn long A/N! **looks over what she wrote** Dang!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**noises**

Disclaimer:

Oh, by the way. I…I…I…**counselor stands over her encouraging her to say it** I don't own Inuyasha! Okay? Happy now? You've destroyed my dreams! How's it feel? Huh? **cries uncontrollably** Oh? I can buy Inuyasha? **sniffles** Yay! **grabs Inuyasha and hugs him tight before throwing him into closet** Nope, I don't own him. He's not here. **shakes head while standing in front of shaking closet door** **Feds come to take me away**

Unwanted Love

Chapter One

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Lifting her eyelids just a crack, the she-demon looked about her room. Sunlight danced across the fur-covered stone floor. The large window seat had a beautiful view of her northern mountain valley home, and the beautiful bed in which she lay was carved from an ancient, sacred wood. Three intricately carved doors graced the walls, leading to the hall, her closet, and the last to her other chambers. All in all, her bedroom wasn't very big, but accommodated her nicely. 

"Get up, Kagome! The sun is already shinning!" a loud voice hollered from down the hall. Sighing in annoyance, Kagome threw back her soft covers, walked to the hall door, flung it open, and growled back down the hall,

"I'm up! Sheesh! Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"

"My dear, if you were anymore beautiful, Mother Nature herself would look dull," a strong, masculine voice came from her left.

"Father! You startled me!" Kagome yelped in surprise. Then she blushed lightly at his compliment. 

"Come now, daughter, have I taught you nothing? You should've sensed me coming, but I'll let it pass for now. Besides, you're probably excited about tomorrow." Lord Raemeire (her father) smiled at her and continued down the hall.

"Yeah…real excited," Kagome muttered to herself. In all truth she hated the fact that she was betrothed to some inu-youkai that she hadn't even met, not even once! She figured she was too young to be married off anyway. She was only seventeen, for goodness sake! 'Oh well, I guess I'd better get dressed.' she thought. Turning from the hall and shutting her door, Kagome slipped out of her flowing nightgown and began putting on her usual clothes. The action made her slightly angry as she thought about how tomorrow, someone would come into her room and actually help her dress! Like she needed any help! With her clothes on, Kagome went to her full-length mirror and surveyed herself. 

Her delicately featured face was turned down in a slight scowl that did not, surprisingly, take away any of her beauty. Her eyes were a sapphire blue with golden flecks darting through them like fire, and her full lips were painted a light, rosy pink. Dark, sapphire blue stripes ran down her face on her cheeks, and the symbol of a sun eclipsed by a half-moon was on her forehead. Ebony hair with bluish-gold highlights flowed over her shoulders loosely, locks falling forward to frame her lovely face, and her slender neck held an ancient symbol of her Clan on a choker-like silver chain. Her slim but strong body was covered by a dark green bodice that came down in a V from her neck and up in a smaller V from her stomach, showing her flat tummy. Between the V's of her shirt, beaded strings hung from another string that was tied at her back. The shirt coasted down and flared slightly at her hips, and the sleeves of her outfit were long strips of shimmery material that was attached at the shoulder. (A/N: Am I giving a good visual picture?) A long black skirt with slits up to her mid-thigh covered her long legs, draping to an inch above the floor. Her fluffy black tail with the same bluish-gold highlights as her hair wrapped itself about her slender hips. 

Satisfied with her appearance, Kagome slipped her feet into her moccasins and dashed down the hall to the main part of the cave where they lived. Their home was nestled at the foot of a mountain, lush grasses of the valley sweeping from their doorstep and leading off to the forest. The valley and forest were home to many peaceful youkai, and all of the evil demons had been chased from this area long ago. This was the Northern Lands, and Kagome's father was the taiyoukai here. Their clan of hundreds of inu-youkai all lived in that mountainside. They all had their own caves, of course, but they all lived together. Many traditions, laws, and rituals constricted their lifestyle, but at the same time, kept the peace. The inu-youkai had lived here for a long time, and these time-honored traditions were kept sacred. 

Going into the living area of the cavern, Kagome saw her father, her mother, her grandfather, and her younger brother, Souta. Greeting them with a smile and nod, she went on to the kitchen. There she asked Dayrie, their cook, if there was any fruit.

"Yes, child, in the pantry over there," the elderly demon said, her plumb body covered in an apron. The sweet cook always treated her like a young pup, but Kagome smiled at her affectionately. Nodding her thanks, she went to the pantry and reached for the basket of fruits. Her graceful arm reached upward towards the basket on the tall shelf and she became slightly frustrated at her inability to reach the basket or even grasp a fruit. Getting an idea, Kagome lightly hopped up and stuck her claws into an apple, effectively snagging the fruit, and landed gracefully back down on the stone floor.

"Thanks, Dayrie! See you later!" Kagome called as she half-ran to the gardens outside.

Once there she split the apple into slices with her claws and began munching on her snack as she contemplated the upcoming day. Her thoughts turned to her betrothal unbidden, and her mood darkened drastically.

"He and that lord of the Western lands arranged this marriage without even asking how I felt about it! I mean, I could've been in love with someone else or something!" At that, her mind reminded her that she wasn't. 'He still could've asked, even if I'm not in love with another demon.' 

'He's your father and the taiyoukai, he doesn't need to ask for your permission on anything.'

"Yes, but because he's my father he should've respected my opinion enough to ask me if I wanted to marry some sleezball young lord!" Kagome seethed out loud unintentionally. 

"That's not fair, dear. You don't even know what he's like and your already judging him," the gentle voice of her mother came to her sensitive ears, tearing her from her internal battle with herself. She looked towards her mother and sighed.

"I know, but I would've liked to get to know him first. Instead of being thrown into a relationship that I'm not sure either of us want." Kagome folded her arms across her stomach and looked up at her mother. Lady Araime was always very understanding, and she proved that she hadn't stopped being so as she laid a comforting arm about her distraught daughter.

"It's alright, Kagome. You'll get to meet him first. That's why you're leaving tomorrow, so you can get to know him before you two are married."

"That's the whole point, Mama, what if we don't like each other? What if we despise each other?" Kagome asked fretfully. Her mother just smiled comfortingly and hugged her daughter close before rising to leave.

"You'll like each other, I believe. And if you don't, you'll learn to eventually." Her mother's voice floated back to her as the demoness walked back into the cave. Kagome put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands.

"But what if we don't?"

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

That's it! Sorry the chapter was so short, consider it a teaser. Let me know if I should continue the fic, or just go back to reading them. **nods head hopefully**

Again, if you want me to add someone, tell me who and how. Like what their role is/could be. Who knows? I might use your ideas. Also, speaking of ideas, if you have any for me, let me know! **pulls out a large notepad and begins scribbling down ideas** Cause I think I just ran into a slight block! *BANG!* (And it hurt!) I know where I'm going with it, I think. **looks at directions on map and then at road sign** Gah! I've been going the wrong way! **shrugs** Oh well, I guess I'll keep going and see where it leads me! But, seriously, any thoughts are greatly appreciated and anyone who reviews, I'll thank you personally on the next chapter as well as give credit where it's due to those who suggest any ideas I use.

Until next time!

Ja-ne!


	2. The Western Lands

I'm back! Hello again! This is the second chapter, …no duh. Anyway, I'd like to thank the one person who reviewed… and let you know that the first few chapters are a little introductory to the characters and plot-idea. The action will come, I promise, but I've gotta get it written first. To tell you the truth, I _was_ hoping for more than one review, but, hey, what you see is what you get, right? Anyway…

Here's my Answers To Reviews (A2R):

pink twilight0 : Thanks soo much! I'll keep the updates as consistent as possible! **grins happily**

Sorry I updated so damn late, but I have a pretty good reason, I promise! **crosses fingers** I had this chappie written Wednesday, but for some reason my computer and the Internet hate me **beats computer with club** (I don't know why **shrugs shoulders**) and the Internet didn't accept my account renewal and instead…the damn thing closed it! **sighs and shakes head** It's only just let me back on, so… sorry.

Disclaimer:

Oh, all right already! ** struggles in Feds arms** I don't own him! Happy? **huffs moodily**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*italics/noises*

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Unwanted Love

Chapter 2: The Western Lands

--earlier that morning--

Silvery white hair glittered in the sun as it reflected off the sword. A swish and clang were heard as the two fighters locked weapons again. Growling lightly, Inuyasha pushed back on his sword, effectively deflecting Miroku's attack. Grinning, he swiped his sword in a lower upper-cut (A/N: is that possible?) and came back down, knocking a baffled Miroku to the ground with the flat of his blade. Miroku's weapon, a long golden staff topped with a spike and rings, clattered to the ground and rolled out of his reach.

"Hah, I've got you pinned down with nowhere to go, Miroku," Inuyasha snickered, allowing the sword to lie heavily across his friend's back. Miroku sighed in defeat and said with a hint of annoyance,

"Alright, Inuyasha, you beat me. Now let me up!" The dog-demon complied, hefting his sword across his shoulder, and saying arrogantly,

"Damn right, I beat you! What did you expect?" 

Miroku raised himself from the ground, dusting off his robes. "Alright, my friend, that's enough gloating for today." The black-haired demon shook his head at his friend. 'He sure does get carried away.' Miroku watched his life-long friend as he sheathed his sword, his glinting golden eyes flashing in arrogance above the single purple stripe on each cheek. Not a marking was on his forehead like the usual demons had, nor pointed elf-like ears; instead, two canine-like ears were perched atop his head. Despite his unusual appearances, the younger sibling of the taiyoukai Inutashio was respected in the Clan, if a little grudgingly. Said inu-youkai's ears twitched toward the wayward demon, sensing his scrutiny.

"What is it? Did I rip my robes?" Inuyasha asked, feigning annoyance.

"No, Inuyasha." Miroku decided to change the subject.

"So, how do you feel about the young demoness coming over to stay tomorrow?" Miroku folded his arms across his chest, waiting for a reply. Inuyasha visibly stiffened and replied haughtily, 

"She is none of my concern. I don't care about such things. If my parents arranged a marriage, so be it, it isn't my place to state an opinion." Inuyasha began walking away, heading out of the training room. Miroku followed on his heels, picking up his discarded weapon easily, and stowing it away in the room designed for such things.

"I'm sorry, my friend, I did not mean to upset you," he offered. The silver-haired demon stopped and shook his head,

"It isn't you, Miroku. But drop it, okay? I'd rather not talk about that." He grinned as his lanky friend caught up to him. Miroku's purple robes rustled in the soft wind, his short, cropped black hair waving around his pointy ears. The identical black stripes that ran beneath his violet-gold eyes gave him the look of a mischievous, if kind-hearted rebel. A short, black tail waved from behind him, causing the otherwise stoic looking form to seem easy-going. The only thing that ruined the seemingly bold picture was the fact that Miroku had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked warily. When Miroku got a look like that, even *he* had reason to be cautious. Miroku just grinned evilly and nodded his head back towards Inuyasha's home. Taking the hint, Inuyasha turned around to look at what his friend was staring at and had to catch the unrestrained laugh from coming out of his throat. At Inuyasha's snort, Miroku had to chuckle in malice as thoughts of what they could do to make the situation worse ran through his head.

Sesshomaru was being followed around by an annoying toad-like creature that kept whining in a high-pitched voice that "Master Sesshomaru" needed to return to his chambers to be fitted for his clothes for the next day. 

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled out at the hinder-some pest who was dragging lengths of cloth behind him. "Must I remind you that I, Sesshomaru, am busy at the moment, and that I will go for the fitting later?" Sesshomaru's irritated features quickly got even more annoyed as he saw his annoying brother and his friend watching them intently, grins upon their faces. 

Miroku noticed the attention they were getting and decided to shout down to the irate demon.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Ready for tomorrow? Or are you having trouble finding something pretty enough?" Miroku knew that the older demon was sensitive about his rather feminine features, and was rewarded with a deep, throaty growl of warning. But Inuyasha had to join in the fun, too.

"What's wrong, brother? Can't find your make-up?" Sesshomaru let loose an angry growl before leaping at them and swiping at them with his claws. The two grinning demons had to quickly duck to avoid Sesshomaru's poisonous talons, but kept poking fun, anyway.

"What? You don't agree with us? We must have you looking beautiful for tomorrow, you know. We have to make a good impression on the Northern Lands' princess," Inuyasha said mockingly. Miroku laughed and grinned like an idiot as Sesshomaru's scowl took a turn for the worst. 

Suddenly, both of the boys' grins faltered as Sesshomaru instantly turned calm and smiled at them. It was always bad when Sesshomaru smiled. It could only mean one thing, …*revenge*. Miroku gulped convulsively as Inuyasha's older, half-brother approached them slowly. 

"You may be my half-brother, Inuyasha, but that won't stop me from slitting your throat the first chance I get!" he hissed. Inuyasha's expression remained uncaring and jovial as he answered the seething youkai.

"Same goes for me." Sesshomaru turned away, and Miroku sighed in relief. Then, seeing the danger as past, he muttered, "Find something pretty, now." Sesshomaru, of course, heard this and stopped in his tracks. Hearing the sharp intake of fearful breath from the offensive demon, he smiled to himself and continued back to his rooms.

"You really shouldn't push him, you know," a stern, but smiling voice said from behind the two young demons.

"Yeah, but it's just so damn fun!" Inuyasha chuckled, turning to face his mother.

"Lady Kaireena," Miroku greeted her with a bow. The demoness nodded to him and greeted him as well.

"Miroku. It seems that you and my son have managed to anger Sesshomaru again." Miroku smiled guiltily. Lady Kaireena shook her head in disproval, but her warm smile stayed on her face.

"You really should stop teasing him. It doesn't make for a very healthy-looking future. He may look harmless at times, but he's quite a formidable foe, and you shouldn't take his threats lightly," she warned.

"We know, Mother, but again, and I repeat…it's just so damn fun!" Inuyasha said, turning to grin at Miroku. Miroku walked up to Lady Kaireena, a bothersome question on his mind.

"Milady, why is it that you and Lord Inutashio, and the lord of the Northern Lands arranged for a marriage between Sesshomaru and their eldest daughter?"

Lady Kaireena sighed, and then said in a less-cheerful voice, "Well, Inutashio and Lord Raemeire wanted to make a peace treaty between the two lands, seeing as how we've been having trouble at the borders. So, when Sesshomaru and the young demoness are wed, all fights on the borders will be pointless since the land around them will belong to both the Northern and Western Lands."

"I see," he nodded in understanding. "But you don't sound happy with this arrangement, Milady," Miroku stated, peering into her face for any sign as of why. Kaireena sighed lightly again before shaking her head, trying to end the discussion.

"It's not that I don't agree with it, it's only that…well, there are so many things that could go wrong with arranged marriages."

"Like what?" Inuyasha leaned on his sword, which he had yet to put away. Seeing that she wouldn't get out of the conversation so easily, Kaireena smiled at the two.

"Never mind. It's not important. You two need to go check and be sure that you have something nice to wear tomorrow." Kaireena was about to turn to leave, when she turned back and glared at both teenagers before her. "And I mean something nice! No gags, tricks, or repulsive clothes to annoy your brother, Inuyasha. We have to make a good impression. I mean it!" That said, Lady Kaireena swept away back down the hill to tend to the rest of the mountain palace.

"I guess that blows are plan to dust," Inuyasha stated, unconcerned.

"Ah, well. We could always tease the two 'lovebirds' later," Miroku reminded him. Twin grins of mischief spread across their faces as they headed for Inuyasha's room.

Upon entering the immense caverns, Inuyasha and Miroku were seized by servants and dragged reluctantly to some rooms. Once there, fine silk and fabrics were held up to them and measured against them over and over again. The two grudgingly held as still as they could as measuring tapes and servants bustled around them. Though their stillness could've been because of the many pins being pushed speedily through the fabric to indicate where to sew, tuck, and whatnot. 

Miroku's lecherous mind was working overtime as the pretty, young demonesses buzzed about him. When Inuyasha saw that familiar hentai smile, he shook his head and gave his friend a meaningful look at the bowlful of pins on the floor. Miroku, unsure what his friend was nodding about, disregarded the look and reached out slightly to caress a demoness' bottom.

The expected effect came immediately. The girl stiffened and turned sharply to look him straight in the eye, her blue hair whirling about her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him. Unaffected, Miroku shrugged at her and put on a charming smile.

"Simply admiring the scenery," he stated. As Inuyasha knew would happen, the blue-haired demon gave an indignant huff, and jammed the long pin through the fabric, making sure to jab him good in the process. 

"Ouch!" Miroku squeaked, but made no more attempts on the demon-girl.

Inuyasha shook his head; he knew that that pin wouldn't stop his lecherous friend for long. He found that he was more than right when about ten minutes later another indignant squeak and a resounding *SLAP* rang through the room. 'Will he never learn?' Inuyasha silently thought to the gods as his friend's eyes went swirly for a few minutes.

Finally the servants released them and shuffled off to begin making their clothes.

"I guess your mom will take care of my clothes, too, huh?" Miroku grinned at the white-haired demon as they again headed for his room.

"Looks that way."

"So, the plan is still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Why else would we be headed for my room?" Inuyasha asked, the glint in his eye matching his smirk.

"Alright! This'll be great!" Miroku rubbed his hands together in delightful wickedness.

--The Northern Lands--

"All right, honey, you're all packed." Lady Araime smiled at her sulking daughter. "Come now, dear. Everything will turn out right, I know, I'm a mother."

This comment caused a groan of misery from Kagome, who sat perched on the end of her bed as a servant picked up her last bag and headed outside to the waiting carriage. Last time her mother said that she'd ended up being beat up by some older demons that'd stolen her ball. Her father had started her training the day the then five-year-old Kagome could stand upright again. She knew that those bullies wouldn't give her the ball back just because she asked them politely! Kagome let out another groan of foreboding as her mother continued with her not-so-helpful advice.

"Now, on your way, be sure you stay out of trouble. You should be there by late evening. When you arrive, be very polite and courteous to everyone. Since you're a newcomer to the kingdom, no one will appreciate it if you boss them around or ask too many questions. When you sit down for dinner…" Lady Araime droned on, not aware that her daughter had groaned loudly and flopped over on her bed. Kagome had had to listen to the same thing at least five times now, and she was a little sick of it! The endless talking! The buzzing of noisy nonsense! It had to end! It had to! She wouldn't get there till next year if it didn't stop! She had to do something!

Kagome jumped of her bed, went to her mother, and hugged her.

"I'm leaving now, Mama. I'll send word when I get there. Love you, bye!" Kagome said, pecking her mother on the cheek and waving as she rushed out of the room. Unfazed, Lady Araime stopped talking and called after her daughter.

"All right, dear! Have fun, and don't forget to be courteous!" Then, as if her daughter was still there, she continued talking about what Kagome should do when she arrived at the Western Lands. (A/N: She's a little spacy, ne? *smiles*)

Outside, Kagome was hugging her brother goodbye.

"I'll miss you, sis. Write as often as you can!" Souta said quietly into her shirt, unwilling to let her go.

"I will, Souta. I promise." Kagome tried to pry herself from her brother's grasp and turned to get into the carriage.

"Good luck, Kagome, and have a good life," her father's voice reached her ears. Turning, she hugged the demon tightly before turning and getting into her dark blue carriage. Lord Raemeire shut the door and stood smiling in his quiet way, watching his daughter leave his home forever.

Kagome held back any tears she felt coming, it was weak to cry, it was a weakness. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. But I'll miss them.' She thought to herself. There she sat, surrounded by most of her possessions and the large quantity of jewels and precious gold and silver that made up her wedding gift, being brought to an unknown fate, trying to keep back her tears. She refused to cry. The grass crunched lightly beneath the wheels, and the driver spoke quietly to the great dragon demons that pulled the carriage. The two great beasts were a type of wedding gift for her and her new husband. They were two of the finest in her father's herd. Kagome looked out the window to see the shiny black hide of the left dragon, his red back-spikes glistening, and his ridged head bobbing slightly to his relaxed pace. Looking to the right, Kagome saw the dark blue dragon with her green back-ridges and shapely head. The slight squeaking of the steel-enforced leather harnesses also came to Kagome's sensitive ears as the pace quickened slightly.

Kagome's thoughts drifted to her worries about her new life. Would she be able to stand not being with her family? Would her new 'family' even like her? What if she didn't fit in? What if she *hated* her husband?

"I can handle this, I *will* handle this, because I *must* handle this to keep the peace between the lands." Kagome nodded in resolution. 'But, just in case, I'll pack I bag full of necessary items in case I need to get away. I will not be forced to be happy. I refuse to be.' With that thought, she grabbed a partially filled bag of simple clothes, and began to pack in some of her jewelry that she could possibly pawn off, and her most treasured possessions. When her task was complete, she hugged the now brimming bag tightly to her, and began to let the gentle sway of the carriage lull her to sleep.

Little did she know that she would never make it to her destination, and that her bag would come in good use. For as they began to near the border between the Northern and Western Lands, many red eyes watched them through the forest's edge, waiting for a chance to attack.

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Oohhhhhh! Cliffie! I'm so proud of myself! My first cliffhanger! Yay! **does happy dance** I know, …I'm evil, but as Inuyasha says…it's just so damn FUN! **giggles**

So, now will you people review? I mean, the first chapter was barely three pages on Microsoft Word, and this one is six and a bit! That's twice as long! (**disembodied voice nods and says: 'she can count!'**) CREEPY! AHH! 

Next time, get ready for some evil bandit fun as Kagome gets attacked! And what in the hell do Inuyasha and Miroku have up their sleeves? What's this…a monk outfit and a simple commoner's clothes? Why does Inuyasha have those, and what's he up to? Find out next time (on DragonBall Z! …sorry, my brother just watched a re-run of that and it said that as I was typing…I couldn't resist!) **looks at all she just wrote** God DAMMIT! I just gave some away! Oh well…**shrugs** you'll find out anyway…**walks away**

Until next time! And don't forget to REVIEW! (again…encouragement, criticism, even flames are welcome!)

Ja-ne!


	3. Who the Hell Are You!

Hey all! It's sad, I know, but I'm back! **grins** I'll keep trying to update almost every day…but I can't make any promises. ^_^ Like now, lookit at what I've done! A whole three days without updating! Don't kill me, please! **dodges arrows**

A2R: And now to thank my reviewers! :

Me0 : You caught that? Damn…you pay close attention to details, don't you? Thanks for the info! I didn't know what Japanese people wore. **smiles stupidly** I live in America, so I just referred to the closest thing to slippers I knew. ^_^ Cute name!

The Unnamed Demon: NOO! PLEASE NO PHSYCHOS! **cringes in fear** I'll update! I'll UPDATE! **scrambles to computer and types madly** Reviewers: uh…it isn't even on…

**looks at computer and sees black screen** Ha…I knew that…." Thanks Demon-chan!

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Yep. It is a good thing she thought ahead…but the reason why is in this chapter. I guess you could say it was a "sixth sense". ^_^ 

Thanks all! **huggles them** ^_^'

Disclaimer: Don't own it…that's why it's called a _fan_ fic!

Chapter Three: Who the Hell Are You?!

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

--on the road to the Western Lands--

Kagome's brief relaxation was jarred back to alertness when an encroaching darkness flooded her senses. She coughed as a noxious smell came to her. The dragon youkai bugled slightly as they too sensed the danger.

"Milady, there seems to be trouble ahead!" The driver hollered back at her as he took a firmer hold on the reins. He gave an unearthly shout and the carriage trembled slightly as a dull *thud* was heard in front of her. Peering out of the window, Kagome could see a dark red arrow protruding from the driver's chest. He was dead.

Kagome leapt into action immediately. Without glancing ahead of them, she hopped out of the carriage and into the driver's seat. She slung the bag she had unconsciously grabbed over her shoulder and secured it there with a knot. Taking a firm hold on the reins, she steered the terrified, rearing dragons off of the main road and down a convenient dirt path. The carriage rumbled along it, jouncing over rocks and rubble. 

A shout was heard as her attackers pursued the retreating young youkai. Spears raised over their heads and malicious grins on their faces, the black-cloaked band came after them. Leering faces with evil, glinting eyes peered over the masks they wore, their hooded cloaks covering their heads. 

"We've got her now!" The leader hollered back at his troops, urging them to greater speeds as they closed in on the speeding carriage.

Kagome dared a glance behind her and was horrified to see the gang closing the distance between them. The dragons were spreading their wings, but fouled them on each other. They were too close together to fly away! Kagome's mind was working overtime when the first bandit's harpoon slammed into the wood in front of her, making sure the thrower was secured to the carriage. Kagome sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself so she could think rationally, but she was fighting the impending horror of what these ruffians might do to her if they captured her.

Finally gaining enough self-control, Kagome leapt from the carriage and onto the black dragon's back. She sliced through his thick harness with her claws and set him free. Roaring in fear, the dragon leapt for the skies, flying away as fast as his wings could carry him. Wasting no time in watching the retreating black, Kagome vaulted to the blue, who was desperately trying to stay upright while the carriage pulled her backwards. The lose of the black's pulling weight had left the entire heavy carriage up to the dark blue dragon, and she began lagging behind.

"Easy, girl, easy," Kagome soothed as spears and harpoons flew over their heads. The frantic dragon was thrashing about as she tripped over the remains of her companion's harness, and fell to the ground.

"Damnit all to the Seven Hells!" Kagome cursed as she went down with the blue, entangling herself as well. Slicing furiously, Kagome cut the harness from the dragon's back, and sliced at her legs. So careless was she in her rushed work that she cut the dragon's leg with her claws, causing the black blood to ooze from the wounds and drip to the ground. 

The dragon was creeling anxiously as Kagome worked on freeing her. The bandits were just seconds away as Kagome stood back from the dragon and yelled at her to fly. Complying to the command readily, the dark blue dragon bugled in triumph, and followed the black dragon's direction back to the Northern Lands and their home.

Kagome smiled slightly, happy that she hadn't been the cause of the two creature's certain deaths. The smile quickly faded as she felt two arms wrap tightly about her, and a knife go to her throat.

"Well, well, well, boys. What do we have here?" A malicious voice spoke out as the leader of the dark gang came to step in front of Kagome, his knife pressing threateningly against her soft throat.

--somewhere else--

"Damnit, Miroku! Will you _please_ shut the fuck up?" Inuyasha cursed at his friend as he led the way down a dark alley in the city. The city was called Kurayouka, translated into Darkness of the Demon. It was said in the old tongue of the inu-youkai, and was a sacred, but over-run place. Too many demons lived there, crammed into what little space they could find. Many young demons roamed about, homeless; stealing for their food or working for a meager payment, sleeping anywhere they could. Inuyasha fit in perfectly with this bedraggled bunch. His dirty brown tunic was ratty and tattered, the right sleeve long gone, and the left barely there. His dark brown hakama was ripped up the left leg, exposing tanned skin that he had artfully smudged dirt upon. His general ratty appearance was completed with a smudged, indiscernible face and his long, white tresses caked in black mud and pulled back into a low ponytail with a rag.

"I'm coming, my impatient friend." Miroku staggered up to him, sporting round lumps on his head and continuing his endless moaning. He had tried to grope a passing demoness, and, as you can tell, she didn't appreciate it. Miroku was dressed in a black robe with a purple under-robe showing through the rips and tears that were scattered here and there across his outfit. His golden staff weapon was being used as a simple monk's staff, as that was his guise. 

"If you can't handle the pain, then don't grope anymore women, you stupid hentai!" Inuyasha grumbled at him as they came out onto the streets.

"Now, let's proceed with the plan…" he stated lowly to his friend as the black-haired demon quickly silenced himself.

The two demons sidled up to one of the best shops on this side of the city. The weasel demon in charge immediately became suspicious and glared at the two, stiffening his posture.

"What can I do for you twos?" He grounded out, letting his impatient nature show through his voice.

"We're looking for something. Sort of like a gag-gift for a friend," Inuyasha said, inconspicuously pulling back a part of his haori, displaying the royal crest on his hidden dagger to the weasel's sharp eyes.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you two were gonna show up," the weasel drawled, recognizing the two immediately after seeing the dagger. "Great disguises, by the way. I knew you were coming when I heard about Lord Sesshomaru's betrothal." The weasel chuckled, whispering to them quietly so none of the other shopkeepers would hear.

"Hello, Derdeil. Do you have anything we might be interested in?" Miroku said under his breath. The two demons had often dealt with the conniving weasel, and he knew the two well enough to know that they were on tolerable ground. The inu-youkai prince and his lecherous friend often came to him to buy "gifts" for Sesshomaru. The weasel chuckled to himself, he liked the two's manipulative and sly minds.

"Actually, my friends, I have just the thing!" Derdeil cried as he turned and rummaged through his pile of junk. Finding the sought-after object, he snickered with malicious glee at the irony of the possible "gift". Raising the black bottle up for his customers to see, he chortled,

"This here is a real beaut! It's a cologne for the old dog! Smells wonderful for the first few minutes, but watch out if you put it on! The stuff leaves a horrible green stain on whatever it touches, and also leaves the thing smelling like rotting flesh for the next three weeks. Stains impossible to get out, and the smell is horrible! Perfect thing, ne?" Derdeil raised the bottle higher, causing the sunlight to reflect in sinister black and dark red colors, the liquid within sloshing gently against the sides.

Inuyasha grinned in approval, but asked anyway, "Got anything else? It would seem rude to only give one gift to my own brother, after all…" he let his sentence trail off into nothing. Miroku's smirk grew when Derdeil reached behind him and pulled out a rather ratty kimono.

"For her ladyship… Before you give it to the unsuspecting bride-to-be, say the word 'Regale' over it. It'll transform into the loveliest thing she's ever seen! But as soon as she puts it on and isn't paying attention, say 'Fiend!' and it'll turn into this scrappy piece of shit you see before you!" Derdeil sniggered. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed a little with him, envisioning Sesshomaru's face as his bride's outfit became the ugly rag that it truly was. But Derdeil wasn't finished yet.

"The best part is that she won't notice the difference!" He downright giggled with wickedness.

"We'll take them both, Derdeil! Nice doing business with ya! As usual…" Inuyasha grinned, flicking a large amount of money into a bag and tossing it at the weasel-demon, who caught it greedily and hid it in his shirt. Miroku collected their "gifts" and shoved them into a burlap sack he carried at his waist. Inuyasha grinned cruelly at Miroku and said jauntily, "Let's have some fun! Now that we've fulfilled our original plan, let's see how much trouble we can get into!" Miroku nodded in agreement, the same mischievous twinkle glinting in his eyes. The two quickly ran off to the worse part of the city, where the lowliest demons lived among the few humans that dwelled in the Western lands.

--back to Kagome--

The leader slowly lowered his cape's hood. Wild, piercing blue eyes triumphantly stared into Kagome's as she defiantly glared back. The demon had a wild grace and charm about him, making his roguish features handsome. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as Kagome continued to stare fearlessly into his eyes despite the sharp dagger at her throat.

"My, my…we have a feisty little bitch here, boys…" he let his sentence trail off as he broke the stare and began to look her over. Kagome noticed this and stiffened. The leader laughed and gave her an appraising nod.

"Not bad looking, either. Her attitude could be a bit more submissive, but I like 'em fiery!" He laughed aloud at his own mocking joke, his gang heartily joining him. Kagome just remained silent, never taking her eyes from the leader's. The gang of bandits were a bit surprised when they heard her speak.

"Release me. I demand that you let me go." her voice was low and soft, dangerously soft.

"Why should we?" the leader stepped closer to her, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow again. Kagome, relieved to not have the dagger at her throat anymore, just glared.

"I want to know why you 'demand' for us to release you," said the leader, growing slightly impatient with her defiant silence. He barely heard her whisper, "Because you'll regret it if you don't," before he was flat on his back. He looked up to see the she-demon flip backwards out of her captors grip, and knock one a punch over the head before slashing four, long, deep scratches across the other's chest, eliciting a scream of pain from him.

Kagome leapt at the leader as he rose from where she'd laid him flat with her sweeping kick. She punched at his face, but her fist connected with his palm instead. He crushed her fingers in his own fist, squeezing painfully until she knelt to the ground. 'I will not give in like this!' Kagome screamed at herself. She ignored the pain as she threw her other fist into his stomach, pulling her injured hand from his grasp. He grunted before falling down on his hands and knees, gasping and coughing. Kagome took this opportunity to dash away.

"Get her, you idiots!" The leader cried up from his crumpled position on the dirt. Immediately, his gang sprang into action. His swordsmen ran after her on foot as she dashed through the trees. The leader picked himself up painfully, following his pack as they chased the young demoness. One of his archer's cried out I triumph as a blood red arrow embedded itself in the back of the demoness' leg. She cried out in pain, but continued to run, leaping from tree to tree. As his tribe was about to pursue longer, the leader raised his hand,.

"Leave her be for now. That wound will slow her down and we can follow her scent. For now, let's go loot that carriage of hers." The dark figure flipped his hood back over his head and led the way back to the wreckage that was once the carriage that carried the Princess of the Northern Lands.

***___***___

Kagome's leg throbbed with extreme pain, the arrow embedded deep within her calf. Her vision was blurred with pain. Unable to stand the agonizing pain any longer, she collapsed. Her head swam as she fought for consciousness. She felt someone lift her and lean her against a wall. The blurred figure spoke to someone else behind him, and then she smelt a strong, potent smell. The intense scent cleared her vision until she was looking into the golden eyes of a handsome faced demon. His companion sat behind him and muttered something to the one in front of her. The white-haired, filthy demon before her nodded, taking another vial and holding it beneath her nose. Kagome felt her self go slightly numb, and then felt an excruciating pain from her right calf where the arrow was implanted halfway up its shaft in her leg. She gave a helpless cry of pain and clutched at the white-haired demon's hand.

Inuyasha cringed slightly at the pressure on his arm. 'Damn! For a demoness she's pretty powerful!' He thought as her sharp claws dug into his skin again. He and Miroku had been minding their own business, tormenting the shopkeepers, when a sudden blur and rush of wind went by. The scent of the being contained no fear, but pain was thick upon the scent, and blood lingered faintly. He and Miroku had decided to investigate, and had come upon the young demoness, an arrow rooted in her calf. 

She had obviously been running from something, but she hadn't been afraid; she had just wanted to escape the unknown torment. Inuyasha had leaned her against a wall and tried to awaken her with smelling salts. It was then that Miroku mentioned the need for the arrow to be removed, so he passed a numbing vial beneath her nose, hoping it was enough to dull the pain. It apparently wasn't as the she-demon bit her lip, drawing blood, as she held back a scream. Her claws dug further into his flesh, and he winced but held still. 'Why am I helping her?' he thought to himself. But he didn't have much time to think of it as Miroku caught his attention.

"Inuyasha, the arrow-wound is deep, and the arrowhead is barbed, making it almost impossible to pull it out without creating further damage. We'll have to bring her to Sango…it's our only option." Miroku knew that Inuyasha was reluctant and against asking humans for help, but this demoness needed to get the arrow out before she lost too much blood. Besides, Sango was a skilled human. She could fight almost as well as the top demonesses, and she had good healing skills.

Miroku sighed as his friend nodded slowly, picking the half-conscious demoness up in his arms. 'She's light.' he couldn't help but think as they made their way to the part of Kurayouka where Sango lived. The dark-haired demoness was clothed in a simple brown traveling kimono. 'I wonder where she was going?' Inuyasha thought, shifting the young woman into a more comfortable position. He was slightly startled as she reached her hand up to pet his ears.

Kagome couldn't help herself, and she couldn't stop either as her hand traveled to the demon's head with a mind of its own. She rubbed at his fuzzy ears, and then let her hand drop. She heard the demon's companion chuckle as she did this, but she ignored it. She stared into the golden eyes of the demon who carried her, lost in his eyes and only semi-conscious. Something nagged at her mind, and before she could silence the words, she asked him,

"Who the hell are you?"

Kagome lost complete consciousness to the sounds of the black-haired demon's laughter and the white-haired demon's baffled scent.

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Okay…that was six pages, and it is now 12:12am. I'm tired, and I really need some sleep.

Let me know what you thought… **yawns**

Next time, we meet Sango. Sorry, but she's still human…I have good reason for not making her demon too, but you'll find out about that later…^_^ **yawns again**

Should I put Shippou in here, or Kouga, or Kikyou? If no one replies, then I'll have to decide for myself. BTW the bandit gang wasn't Kouga and his pack, but I can make it if anyone wants me to… Let me know, but right now I'm going to sleep…Goodnight. **yawns**

~MoonWolf~

(P.S. If anyone cares, I have an account on FictionPress.com, my pen name is TigerDragon, so check out my shit. Later…)


	4. A Flattened Toad and A Human Healer Exte...

Back Again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And here's the next chapter…

Oh, BTW…this'll be the last update for at least a week. You see, my lil' bro is in All-Stars Baseball, and they're having a tournament in Alexandria. The whole family's going, so…I have to come along too. I can't bring my computer, either. It'll last from this Thursday afternoon till next Friday morning. It's a damn long tournament! So, if you guys leave some reviews, I might just update another chapter as soon as I get back….otherwise, you'll have to wait until I feel like it! **grins**

A2R:

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Here it is! Hope you like it!

KiiKii: Thanks SO much! And Yes, I like your idea! Don't die! Please! I'm sure no one's seen it up yet, or something…people…if you're reading this…review! KiiKii's gone and had a coronary cause only five of ya have! **rushes Kiikii to hospital** Don't die on me Kii-chan! And try not to squeeze the life outta me either! **gasps at neck-hold Kii-chan has on neck as she hugs** But, yeah, you brightened my day a lot! **grins** Oh, and…(using your nickname,) Homo, I mean HOJO will very well be in this ficcie! What should he be tho? A weak demon or a weak human? Ohh the possibilities! What'd ya think? Thanks gurl! 

Mel: Hey! On your insistence, I've decided to put Kouga in here and this chapter is dedicated to you….after all, YOU wanted to see the following (look Below) Ja-ne! And Review again!

This chapter is FULL of Jaken-bashing and Sango kicking ass, as usual! As well as Inu and Kag being their stubborn selves! ^_^

Disclaimer: **holds out bazooka** I OWN him! Bwhahahahahahahaha! 

Inu: The gun isn't even loaded you baka. **turns to reviewers** Don't worry, I hid her stash of bullets, and YES I do belong to Rumiko Takahashi….

Moon: NOOOOOOO! I Wuv Rumiko, but I WANT INU!

Inu: That's too fuckin bad, don't you think?

Moon: **glares at Inu** …

Inu: **to himself** Another point Inu…that makes it Inu:12, Moon:0...

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Chapter Four: A Flattened Toad and a Human Healer Exterminator

--Lower Region of Kurayouka--

"Shut the fuck up…" Inuyasha growled beneath his breath at his friend. Miroku was currently on the point of collapsing and rolling in fits of laughter at the sight of his oh-so-macho friend being reduced to a mule as he carried the now-unconscious demoness who'd just rubbed his ears affectionately and asked him who he was.

"It's not that damn funny!" Inuyasha kicked out behind them and heard a satisfying yelp as his clawed foot made contact with Miroku's shin. Miroku just harrumphed in his chest, letting out a comical snort as he struggled to hold in his flamboyant laughter.

"I'm sorry, my friend, it's just…the look on your face…_she_ touched your ears…you _never_ let anyone touch your ears!…and then…'Who the hell are you?'" Miroku fell back into fits of repressed laughter, choking on his own words. 

"And _how_, my I ask, is that _FUNNY?!_" Inuyasha snarled, continuing on the path to Sango's hut. Miroku just giggled to himself, and Inuyasha shook his head at his childish friend…he'd NEVER understand that demon, NEVER.

As they approached Sango's dilapidated hut, they heard singing from inside and the scent of freshly washed laundry wafted out of the fur-covered door to them.

"Sango?" Inuyasha called out uncertainly. He hadn't ever heard Sango singing before, but the noise didn't bother him. She must've been in a really good mood, because instead of yelling at them about not visiting her more often like she usually did, she just happily hollered back,

"In a second!"

"What's gotten in to her?" Miroku asked, immediately regretting it as Sango poked her head out of the hut, her good mood completely gone. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"And WHAT, exactly, is THAT supposed to mean…?" She growled out. Then she seemed to notice that Inuyasha had a person in his arms. Startled, it took Sango a second before she said anything.

"Inuyasha? Who's that? What's wrong? Oh…come in," Sango queried, remembering her manners at the last second. Inuyasha mumbled something beneath his breath and brushed past her into the hut. Sango gave Miroku a glare before disappearing into the hut, him right behind her.

"No funny business, Miroku. This is your one and ONLY warning…" she growled lowly as the lecherous demon began to let his hands wander dangerously close to her posterior.

"So Inuyasha," Sango turned her attention to the youkai prince, "Where'd you find her?" She asked, thinking that 'What brings you here' was already answered and didn't need to be asked. She walked over to him and motioned at her futon for the place to put the unconscious woman.

"Alley…she shot past me and Miroku and we followed her. She wasn't afraid, but that arrow's causing her a lot of pain." He shifted the girl so that Sango could have better access to the injured leg. Sango immediately set to boiling water and sterilizing her medicinal utensils.

"So, thought you'd bring her to me? I'm actually quite surprised you came here at all. But, considering your state of dress…you two must be gift hunting for Lord Sesshomaru." Sango stated calmly, ignoring the glare Inuyasha shot her way as she cleaned a sharp knife-like utensil.

"Oh don't worry…I won't tell anyone you two have been parading around in peasants' clothes. Got no one to tell, anyway…" Sango knelt down next to Inuyasha, who was at the demoness's head.

"She may wake up…I don't have anymore numbing herbs either…so, you'll have to help me hold her down. Miroku!" she yelled at him, "Get over here! I need you to help me and Inuyasha hold her. I don't know how strong she is…so I don't want to be killed for trying to help her." Sango said smartly as Inuyasha gave her a withering look.

"I can handle her on my own…" he grumbled, but Miroku came over anyway. 

Sango nodded at both of them, and began to lightly trace around the arrow with the scalpel, cutting enough room to pull the arrow out without the barbs catching and tearing on anymore skin. 'I don't want to push it through…it may hit bone, and that wouldn't be good…' Sango thought to herself. The she-demon squirmed and cried out, waking upon feeling the scalpel at her skin. Sango gritted her teeth, using the muscles developed from her years of fighting youkai to hold the impaled leg down. Miroku adjusted the towel they'd put under the leg to keep blood from getting on Sango's futon, then retuned to holding the other leg so that the youkai wouldn't kick him or Sango.

Kagome writhed in pain…her leg hurt so much! She emitted another half-swallowed scream and pushed against the hands that held her shoulders firmly to the bed, digging her claws into his hands. The demon above her grunted in annoyance at the discomfort she was causing him, but didn't release the pressure. Kagome attempted to sling her leg around, but found it held firmly by two more gentle, but firm hands. Another pair of hands was quickly working on her right leg, and that was where the pain was coming from. Kagome opened her eyes to see if she knew these people, and her vision was blurred so badly with pain that she could barely make out the figure of the man with the pale hair who carried her here at her head. She shut her eyes again and opened them wide as the person at her right leg gave a powerful yank to the arrow, but it refused to come. The pain was so intense, Kagome began to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, but her words were garbled by the howl of pain that tore through her throat. She saw edges of red at the corners of her vision at the indignity of it all! How DARE they refuse to release her and cause her so much pain!

Inuyasha audibly gulped as he watched the demoness's eyes take on a red tinge, her claws gripping his wrists, puncturing through until he bled.

"Uh, Miroku…Sango…we're about to be in some serious trouble!" Inuyasha gulped out. He wasn't sure how deadly this demon was, and he wasn't fancying taking her on in her true form. She screamed an unearthly shout again, and Miroku and Sango looked up at her.

"Shit…"Miroku said under his breath. Sango, however, quickly dropped back down to her work, giving another tug and pulling the arrow free.

"Quick, Miroku! That bottle over there has a healing poultice in it! It'll soothe the pain almost instantly, and it may calm her!" Sango ordered him, holding her hand out for the bottle.

Miroku jumped quickly to retrieve the bottle for Sango, stumbling in his haste. The she-demon screeched again, her aura bursting up angry and causing a slight wind around her. Miroku threw the desired bottle at Sango, who deftly caught it, popped the cork, and smeared a large quantity onto the bleeding puncture wound. She held her breath as the she-demon stayed tense, but didn't scream anymore. Then she let out a long sigh of relief as the wide, staring, red eyes of the black-haired girl slowly changed back to their enticing sapphire blue, and her fiery aura simpered down back to normal. 'Such power…' Inuyasha thought, startled at the intense level of her aura.

"That was close," Miroku muttered. Sango only nodded before going up to the now-gasping girl's head.

"Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry about that, but I had to remove the arrow." Sango said weakly, holding up said arrow in her right hand. Kagome stared at her for a second, wondering if she should be thankful or angry….Choosing the thankful thought, she nodded and gave a slight smile. 'I have no reason to be angry with her. Those other two demon, however, I'm not sure.' Kagome thought to herself. 

"Good, I'm glad. Why were you running?" Sango asked with a smile of relief that she wasn't angry, and beginning to wrap her leg with a bandage and an antiseptic poultice.

"I…" Kagome hesitated, "I was attacked by a gang of bandits on my way somewhere, and I had to get away…there were too many of them for me to handle alone." Kagome closed back up on herself. She wasn't sure if this was hostile or friendly territory for her to be in. Sango only nodded, and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, thankful she wouldn't be pressed into answering their questions.

Inuyasha watched this exchange, massaging his red wrists that were quickly healing themselves. 'Gods she's pretty when she smiles,' he thought, then caught himself. 'Wait a second! Where in the HELL did that come from?!' He stopped his thoughts as the sapphire eyes turned to him.

"Who are you? I remember you never answered my question." Kagome looked at him, sitting up as she did so, Sango having finished with her wrap. Inuyasha looked at her for a second, and said, "Feh." When she glared indignantly at him, Miroku quickly cut in.

"I'm Miroku, this is Sango, and this is my friend, Inuyasha…" He bowed slightly to her, "Who might you be?" Kagome thought for a second, and decided she wouldn't tell them her whole story…after all, she didn't know them.

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you," she inclined her head in a mimic of Miroku's bow to all three of them. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and "Feh"ed again.

Kagome glared at him.

"Well, FINE!" she yelled, her temper flaring at his rudeness. Inuyasha did as she expected him to, and turned his head at her, again saying, "Feh." 'He is rather cute, though. Nice built muscles…not too bulky…nice a…WAIT A GOD DAMNED SECOND! WHAT am I thinking?!'

"Don't 'Feh' me!" Kagome screamed at him, attempting to cover her blush at her thoughts. Inuyasha back to look fully into her sparkling blue eyes. 'She's beautiful when she's angry.' he thought, admiring her graceful body; from the shiny black hair, down her curving figure, and back. Kagome noticed this appraisal of her personal space and huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest as he had done. 'This guy is unbelievable!' She yelled in her mind. 'Unbelievably handsome…' her conscious dreamily muttered, taking in his roguish face and the visibly toned abs through the rips in his shirt. 'STOP THINKING THAT!' She yelled at herself mentally.

"Where did you come from?" He finally asked her. Kagome stiffened. 'I guess it's all right to tell them, vaguely though…'

"The Northern Lands." She turned away from him as a loud screech was heard and a **WHOMP** resounded through the little hut. Miroku lay sprawled on the floor, Sango standing over him, the bottle of ointment in her hand. Kagome decided to ask a few questions of this brave human woman.

"Umm, why are you here? I didn't think any humans lived around the Western Lands." Kagome looked at her expectantly, resolving that she liked this girl's spunky and determined aura.

"Oh…I used to slay demons. I was a demon exterminator, but the demons eventually made a pact with me. Now I just fight them for the fun of it. I also know some healing arts, so any human that lives around here comes to me for training in either fighting or healing…though I haven't had a student in years…" Sango stopped abruptly, unwilling to bring up the past. Kagome smiled in understanding at her and let the subject drop. Suddenly, Sango screeched and, whipping around, brought her hand across the recently recovered Miroku's face, leaving a perfect imprint of her hand.

'These people are odd.' Kagome couldn't help but think. Inuyasha glared at his buddy, shook his head, and finally spoke after a while.

"Well, I'd best be going. Come on Miroku…Sango? Do you think you could lodge her for a while? I don't think she should move around much, and she probably doesn't know her way around Kurayouka." Inuyasha assumed most of these things, and was turning to leave the hut when Kagome stopped him.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF???!!!" she screamed at him, standing abruptly, and loosing her balance, falling straight into Inuyasha's arms as he moved to catch her. She looked up at him and wanted to tear him to pieces at the arrogant smirk on his face.

"Apparently, you can't." He grinned, sitting back down. 'She's almost as stubborn as me…maybe I should stick around for a while longer…' He thought, asking Sango what was for dinner.

"Soup," she answered happily; it'd been a while since she'd had guests. Inuyasha grinned at her, and thought, 'I think I'll help this girl find where she needs to be, and then I'll leave…' Kagome thought along the same lines. 'I won't go to the Western Lands…I didn't want to be married, anyway. I can just stay here with Sango…' She smiled to herself with that plan in mind, settling down to help Sango prepare their supper.

--The Caves of the Western Taiyoukai--

Sesshomaru sat regally in his chair, patiently waiting for the already two hours late demoness. Jaken, however, wasn't taking it so lightly.

"Where is she? Doesn't she realize the amazing pressures Master Sesshomaru has to deal with? Doesn't she have a bit of respect or courtesy? That insufferable wench! I.." Jaken's whining was cut short by the look on Seshomaru's face.

"Do not speak of my future wife like that, Jaken…" he ground out. His stoic features remained the same, though. A messenger came scurrying into the room. He laid a piece of parchment and a quill before his Lord, and waited humbly until Sesshomaru had finished writing. Then, the little creature scampered out of the room to deliver the message.

Jaken watched the proceedings with interest.

"What was all that about, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked, scampering up to his master's feet. Sesshomaru ignored the little pest for a while, before replying, completely emotionless.

"I have given the Northern Lands a warning that if their daughter doesn't show up within three days, I will start a war with them." Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eye as he said this. Jaken gave a whoop of glee and started chanting.

"Serves them right, too! Those lying, conniving back-stabbers! You offer to end the conflict and let peace preside, but they have to go and be snooty about it! Ha! Serves them right!" Jaken continued to ramble on and on, never seeing Sesshomaru standing and bringing a heavy fist down upon the little toad's head. As Jaken slumped to the floor unconscious, Sesshomaru said,

"I thought I'd made it clear that you will not speak of the Northern Lands that way. Not until I have proof of their betrayal." Sesshomaru looked out his window towards the North.

"Then they'll be sorry." Sesshomaru stepped over the lump that was Jaken and swept out of his greeting hall, heading off to prepare for the possibility of war.

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

AHHHHHH! Slight Cliffie! **dodges artillery shots** And I won't be back for another week! Oh, well…you guys will just have to leave me some reviews to look forward to when I get back1 ^_^

Sorry it was so short…I ain't feelin to great and I still gotta pack for tomorrow…

Next time Kagome and Inuyasha get into a little argument, and then they find out about the possibility of war between their two lands! Inuyasha wants to find the demoness that was supposed to marry his brother so that he won't be called off into the army; but Kagome wants to stay secretive and not get married. They both get their wishes (sorta) when Kagome angers an old hag who turns out to be a witch! What happens to Kagome? And what will she and the gang do about it? Well, I can't tell you…you'll just have to find out for yourself! ^_^

Well, that's it for now…I won't be here for the next week! **sobs and then smiles** EVERYBODY CHEER FOR THE BLUE TEAM FOR LITTLE LEAGUE ALL-STARS! I'll be kickin back in the sun with ma family…however boring that sounds…it isn't really. And then not the week after this, but the NEXT…I'll be in Destin, Florida, catchin some rays while my dad does business…all in all…I deserve this vacation! We haven't done a damn thing all summer! **cries indignantly** Anyway…I'll see ya when I see ya!…and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!! Please? I'll update faster if I'm motivated….heehawed!

And again, thanks to all of you who've reviewed before!

KiiKii….OMG!…we can now talk online! YAYA! **does happy dance with KiiKii and then the taco dance!** Can't wait to do that story together, chicka!

Later ppls!

~MoonWolf~ 

****

^ ^

(.\/.)

\_/


	5. Onwards to Rulac Mountains!

Back again! Well, we were undefeated District Champions, and we were the only undefeated team in the State Playoffs! We were going to play against a team we'd already beaten, a team that wasn't even an All Star Team! (They were a Tournament Team (?Go figure)) But, we got rained out and they called game…we lost…Evangeline was a good team though, so…no hard feelings…. Second Place in State, baby! I'll take that any day! (Though First WOULD'VE been nice….**sighs** Oh well, you get what you get, huh?)

Then I left for Destin, Florida! Man! That place is FUN! Except when you get stung by a jellyfish in the face and come back as red as a friggin crawfish **huffs** But it's turning brown now…YAY!

One more note before I end this LONG A/N…. School is…unfortunately…about to begin again. Since I have quite enough homework to do on school days and a new schedule system that the damn school just HAD to come up with…updates will be terribly slow. The weekends will be the only times I have to write and update…which I WILL DO! Promise! But I also have two other stories I'm working on (one for here and one for FictionPress) so I'll do my best!

Anyway…I'm glad to be back! **grins** But I didn't have many reviews to look forward to…**frowns sadly** Looks like a need to have a discussion with a few people…**taps foot** Anywhoots…enjoy the chapter!

A2R:

HanaTenshiHimeko: Goody! **claps hands** I did have ONE review! **glares at other readers** Thanky Hana-chan! **turns back to Hana-chan and hands her a cookie** I'll try not to disappoint you!

Disclaimer: 

Moon: **sobs** *WHY* must I do this *EVERY* time? **covers face with hands while crying**

Inu: **rolls eyes** here we go again! **crosses arms and mumbles, irritated**

Moon: **suddenly stops crying…tears vanishing** and WHAT exactly is THAT supposed to mean?!?!?!?! I do NOT do this every time! **eyebrows raise dramatically**

Inu: (calmly) Yes…you do…

Moon: I…I…I do NOT!!!!!!! **sticks tongue out**

Inu: Are you gonna say it or should I? I'm sure these people would rather read the story then listen to you… **motions to crowd of people**

Moon: Oh, alright…for the people…I don't own Inuyasha…**muffles sob**

Inu: What'd I tell ya? Huh? I KNEW she'd start up again! I swear…**walks away mumbling about stupid fanfic writers; leaving Moon to sob**

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Chapter Five: 

Onwards to Rulac Mountains!

--Sango's hut--

"Yeah, well…I'd have to join the armies if we did go to war," Inuyasha said in pure disgust. _'That's a good enough reason to not want to start a war! Let her believe in it being the only way to end the fights that have already started…I know different.'_ Inuyasha grumbled in his head.

He and Kagome had been arguing about the feuds between their two lands, Miroku and Sango adding their little tidbits of information each time the quarrelling duo paused for a hurried breath before plunging back into their heated argument.

"So WHAT!!" Kagome barely held back the scream of suppressed rage as she hissed in utter abhorrence. _'Geez, how much more pig-headed can this guy get?!'_ She turned back to Sango and Miroku, showing her back to the now seething inu-lord and effectively cutting off his reply with her next statement.

"Is he ALWAYS this selfish?" Kagome calmly asked the two, her anger having been forced into a chained box in the corner of her mind. Miroku's mouth dropped open at her blatant question and Sango stared in shock. No one, and I mean NO ONE, ever dared to openly insult Inuyasha if they wanted to live. 

Inuyasha spluttered audibly for words as Sango began to allow her chuckle to rise to the surface. She liked this demoness more and more. No one had been able to better Inuyasha in any arguments before, but this Northern Lands demoness held her own and even topped her point with an insult to her opponent. Sango covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Inuyasha's dumbfounded face stare in surprised shock at the primly calm Kagome. 

Miroku heard the tiny giggle from Sango and grinned as well. 

"Well, actually…" The black-haired demon's grin broadened at the death-glare his friend shot at him. Inuyasha glared at him when Miroku gave him the 'you know it's true' look, but dropped back down to the mat nevertheless.

As the conversation and tempers dwindled down with neither side having much more to say, Kagome decided to ask them some questions.

"So…what, exactly, are YOU two doing here? I mean, where do you live?" she asked, looking at Miroku and Inuyasha, both of whom had stiffened slightly at her words. She glanced at Sango and saw that she wouldn't give an answer either, that it was up to the boys to confess who they were. 

Kagome watched in wait as Inuyasha looked forlornly at his fifth empty bowl of soup, then tossed it carelessly on top of his pile of dishes, his insulted pride forgotten as he remembered his stomach. Miroku had set his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Lady Kagome, umm…well, WE," he pointed, indicating himself and Inuyasha, who remained expressionless, "are actually here on business. We came to buy 'gifts' for Inuyasha's brother's wedding." Miroku said slowly, glancing at her. Kagome nodded and waited for him to continue. 

"You see, Inuyasha's brother…is…well, he isn't exactly a peasant…" Miroku wasn't sure how much he should say; he didn't know this demoness very well, and besides, it wasn't his place to go blurting out Inuyasha's heritage to everyone. He stopped and glanced at Inuyasha who caught his look and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Oh geez! If you won't say it outright, Miroku, then I will!" Inuyasha snorted at his friend then turned to Kagome. "I'm the second son of the taiyoukai here, Lord Inutaishio. Lord Sesshomaru's my brother, and me and the lecherous 'monk' over there were buying gag gifts for old Sesshy and his bride-to-be." He ended abruptly and turned back to Miroku. "That wasn't so hard." Miroku gulped in relief and nodded.

Kagome sat back in awe and realization. 'He's the younger brother to the man I'M supposed to marry!' She gasped audibly. Inuyasha looked at her, taking her gasp to be awe at his family.

"It isn't that big of a deal, I mean…"

"How old is your brother?" Kagome cut across him, wondering just HOW old this man was that she was being forced to marry. 'After all, Inuyasha looks to be only a few years older than me! His brother must be a lot older than that!' Inuyasha gave her a strange look before replying.

"He's my half-brother and he's eleven years older than me…why?" He gave her a hard look. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "No reason."

"Huh…yeah right." Inuyasha glared at her for a while before standing. He looked her up and down, trying to figure out why she'd ask that question in the first place. 

She sat primly on the edge of her seat, much like a woman of noble birth would. Her hands were clasped delicately in her lap, and her face was turned away from his scrutinizing gaze, causing her luscious ebony hair to fall forward. _'She's beautiful…'_ Inuyasha caught himself, _' Not that it matters to ME!!!! Besides, she's acting really odd…I wonder…'_ Inuyasha mentally shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of her and stood up, putting his curiosity on a back shelf.

"Well, I'm going to go continue what we came here for before we were so rudely interrupted by helpless women. Coming, Miroku?" He stared meaningfully at his friend. 'This girl is strange. WHY would she want to know Sesshy's age?' He glared at her hard before turning to leave, Miroku on his heels after thanking Sango for the dinner.

Sango saw the look of outrage and slight hurt that passed over her new friend's face at Inuyasha's careless words, and quickly spoke up before another argument started.

"We're coming with you!" Sango stood, grabbing Kagome's hand as they followed the demons out the door. "I need more herbs," she said at Miroku's raised brow. Inuyasha gave his customary 'Feh' before adjusting his disguise and setting off through the shabby streets to the market.

Sango whispered to Kagome, "Remember not to mention Inuyasha and Miroku's higher status. They always come disguised so no one notices them. They can take care of themselves, but Sesshomaru has spies all over, and if he found out that Inuyasha consorted with common folk, well, let's just sa there'd be hell to pay…." Kagome nodded to show she understood, and walked beside the human woman towards a rather grungy booth.

The old hag who ran it gave them all ugly looks from under her grizzled and matted gray hair.

"Good afternoon," Sango began cheerfully before going off into a long list of needed herbs for her medicinal store. As the old crone began to shuffle around, collecting the herbs and tallying up the prices, Kagome looked around. 

Shelves surrounded the booths walls, covered in vials of potions and odd looking plants. A foul smell emitted from most of the concoctions in the boiling and bubbling cauldrons the hag had in the back. Kagome, not very interested in such things, turned to see where the boys had got off to. 

She spotted them at a nearby booth, talking with the merchant about local gossip. Inuyasha looked annoyed and Miroku looked worried. She watched as the afore-mentioned noticed her gaze and nodded to the shopkeeper before striding towards her. Kagome caught there hushed conversation as they quickly closed in the distance between themselves and her.

"I can't believe it! That BITCH! How DARE she insult the Western Lands!" She heard Inuyasha quietly fume beneath his breath. Miroku had a grip on his arm and was whispering reassuringly to his friend.

"Maybe she only got lost. Mayhaps the woman was delayed by something…" Miroku ran out of excuses to console his irate friend as he turned on Kagome.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is it that your land thinks it has to be so damn conniving and treacherous!" He glared at her harshly, not caring about the look of confusion on her face as he roughly gripped one of her shoulders. 

Kagome yanked her arm away from him, and glared at him.

"I have not the slightest idea WHAT you are talking about! And how DARE YOU insult my homeland!" She sent a menacing glare straight at him. Miroku watched helplessly as the two locked gazes. It was obvious neither would back down anytime soon. _'It seems I must be the peace-maker once again…'_ Miroku sighed before gripping their arms in each of his hands, turning their angry glares full onto himself.

"It seems, Inuyasha, that Lady Kagome doesn't know what we are talking about. We might get some answers if we EXPLAIN what's going on first." He gave a meaningful glare at his companion. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed and seething. Miroku continued, "Lady Kagome. It seems as if your princess was supposed to arrive at the castle this morning, and she has yet to show up or send word of her whereabouts though it is now late in the afternoon. Would you know anything on the matter?" Miroku gazed calmly into her fiery stare, and he was slightly relieved when Sango came up, a bag in her hands.

"Kagome, DO you know anything about this?" Sango looked from each of the three faces as she said this, coming to rest on the hesitant demoness. 

Kagome saw that she wouldn't get away without answering. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She was good at not thinking before she spoke, and it seemed as if that habit would get her in trouble yet again.

"I know that the Princess is being forced to marry someone she DOESN'T love or even know! I know that she despises the deal that put her in such a situation! I know that she is beginning to hate her father for no reason and that she already despises the Western Lands prince that she is betrothed to! I know that I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!!" Kagome caught her breath, realizing too late _just _what she had said. Sango and Miroku gave her surprised looks, but Inuyasha only growled.

"And WHAT does your not wanting to get married have to do with this, bitch?" He glared at her hard, noticing her sharp, hurried gasps and the fact that her scent was becoming frightened and desperate within the anger. Suddenly, it dawned on him. '_She's the _Princess_…. That would explain some things…such as her insistence that war was the only good way to end the fighting, not to mention her overall attitude…_'

"You're the Princess of the Northern Lands, aren't you?" Inuyasha accused, again grabbing her arm firmly in his grip. Kagome gave him a hard glare before looking away, not denying his statement. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you KNOW how much trouble you've caused? The Western and Northern Lands are on the brink of war, and your selfish enough to refuse to help dissolve the problem!" Inuyasha was yelling at her now. Kagome turned back to him, angry tears in her eyes.

"I am NOT selfish! You don't know how I feel! You have no idea what I'm going through! All you care about is not getting your precious hands dirtied with fighting! YOU'RE the selfish one! Not me!" Kagome ruthlessly cut him with her words, using the facts he'd announced during their argument after dinner as ammunition. 

Kagome pulled on her arm, trying to release herself from his grasp. It was useless, the cold stare he turned on her was harder than his grip on her upper arm.

"How dare you." Inuyasha hissed. "You don't know anything about me. You're coming with me, and we're going to the castle right now. You WILL marry my brother, and you will NOT cause this war!" Inuyasha emphasized his words by tightening his already painful grip on her arm. Kagome struggled as he began to pull on her arm to bring her to the palace. Sango and Miroku stood aside, not wanting to get on either of their friends' bad sides by helping the other. 

It was a brief battle of strength between the two. Kagome planted her feet and tugged at her arm, throwing her weight backwards to dislodge his hold on her, while Inuyasha held her arm firmly and yanked in the opposite direction. Kagome was getting desperate, she REFUSED to marry Lord Sesshomaru and that arrogant half-brother of his was NOT going to force her to do ANYTHING! 

With a mighty heave, Kagome pulled free of his grasp, his claws slicing into her skin, making her cry out with pain. She toppled over backwards into one of the large bubbling cauldrons the old hag had had in the back of her booth, immersing herself fully in the bubbly broth.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the funny appearance of the 'Princess' flailing around in an old cauldron while an old crone screeched at her and yelled obscenities. Sango took pity and rushed to help her friend from the steamy pot. Kagome's ebony hair hid her face as it streamed the liquid down her front, and Kagome spit some of it out of her mouth, having swallowed some as she fell. Miroku gasped, but Inuyasha kept laughing his ass off as Sango took a towel that a bystander handed her, attempting to help Kagome dry herself.

"We'll have to get you some other clothes…." Sango muttered as she glanced at the sodden traveling suit her friend had doused. Kagome took the towel from her and began scrubbing herself dry. Kagome slung her drenched hair out of her face and heard an audible gasp from the entire crowd that had accumulated when she and Inuyasha were fighting.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing as he looked at Kagome. _'Oh shit!' _he thought as he walked cautiously to her. The old crone was cackling in the background as Inuyasha came face to face with the transformed Kagome. Kagome glared at him out of her blue eyes and asked him in an irritated tone, "What in the Seven HELLS is everyone staring at!?!" She raised her hand to run her claws angrily through her wet hair and then realized that she DIDN'T HAVE her claws! 

"Eep!" she squeaked as she stared at her hand. She quickly snatched a vial from the shelf beside her to look at her reflection. She saw that her strips had disappeared as well as her crescent moon and sun symbol. 'Oh no! What WAS that stuff?!' Kagome let out a muffled cry as she looked at her now human features. Her head felt stuffed as if she had a terrible head-cold. She couldn't smell, her vision seemed blurred, her ears felt like someone had just turned off the sound to everything, and she couldn't feel her luscious tail! Of course, she was only smelling, seeing, and hearing everything from a human's perspective, but that potion was making her sick to her stomach.

Falling down into a sitting position, Kagome covered her face with her hands, noting sadly that her suspicions were true. Not only were her marks and claws gone, but her beautiful tail as well. Her muscles felt sore and the slashes where Inuyasha's claws had scored her flesh stung painfully. Inuyasha watched all of this in rising fear. _'What have I done? No one will believe SHE is the princess as a human! There HAS to be an antidote to that old crone's potion!'_ Turning to the old woman he asked her,

"Is there any way to reverse this?" The old hag shook her head and cackled some more. Miroku groaned.

"There HAS to be! We can't just leave her like this!" Sango cried, rushing to the crone and shaking her shoulders forcefully. The old woman laughed again and waved Sango's hands away.

"There is one thing that could reverse it," she said in a wheezing and grizzled voice. The four looked up hopefully at her, waiting for her to continue.

The woman looked at the two demons and the human girl that was looking anxiously at her demon-turned-human friend. She cackled.

"It will be hard to obtain the stone that will reverse the spell. There is a witch that lives in the Rulac Mountains. Her name is Dirleena; find her. She may reverse the spell, but you will have to do something in return for her. Her payments are not always pleasant either. You may have better luck leaving her as a human than facing Dirleena." She glanced at the sobbing girl and met Inuyasha's hard gaze.

"We HAVE to change her back," he growled in annoyance.

"Very well. There is a map that shows which mountain Dirleena dwells in. There are many things that will block your way that you will have to overcome. I will not wish you luck, for a witch's luck is not good. You have been warned."

With that last statement, the old hag and her entire booth of wares disappeared as if nothing had ever been there. Not even a puff of smoke or a *POP* was heard or seen as any trace of the witch even being there disappeared.

A single paper drifted down lazily to Inuyasha's feet. He bent down, picked it up, and glanced at it before turning to his companions and the newly composed Kagome.

"It seems as if we are going to the Rulac Mountains," he told them grimly, catching Kagome's eye in a half-angry, half-sympathetic glance. 'I will change you back Kagome…and you WILL marry into the Western lands.'

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Well that's it for now! Leave some comments. That was six pages on Word without my A/N's! So it wasn't too short! ^_^ (Okay…maybe it was…)

Okay people, you HAVE to let me know if you want Shippou in here or not. Kouga and Hojo will be (and as their usual selves…well…as close to the OC (Original Character) as I can get them considering that they have slightly different roles than in the anime and manga), but the following I'm not sure if they'll make an appearance or not. :: Kikyou, Naraku, Shippou, Kaeda, Kagura, Kana, etc. :: and others (my own characters)

Let me know who you want in here and if you think they should be human or demon, and what their role could be…I may use your ideas. Also, if you have your own original character and you want him/her/it to be in this fic, let me know! I WILL give you credit for your character or suggestion for characters, etc.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave some reviews! They can be criticizing or commentary…I DON'T CARE! I just need reviews! I need to know if anyone is actually reading this story or if I'm just wasting my time…

Anyway, I'm off to stuff my face with the wonderful creation of Pocky as I watch my newly acquired Inuyasha DVD's in Japan…(God Bless the Pocky! And the Japanese!) (Oh, and America! Hehe)

Laterz!

~MoonWolf~

****

^ ^

(.\/.)

\_/

(pS. I may be starting another fic….so look for it in the upcoming weeks….More about it next chapter…)


End file.
